This invention relates to novel phosphonoether carboxylates. The esters and acid forms of the compounds are useful as intermediates to salts useful as sequestrants for various metal and alkaline earth metal ions (particularly ions such as calcium and magnesium ions which contribute to water "hardness").
The value of sequestrants in various industrial and domestic water treating and cleaning applications is well understood by those skilled in the art. It is further recognized that the provision of novel sequestering agents to permit selection of optimum sequestering compounds and formulations for particular applications is a continuing need of the art.